Imborrable
by Tsuki W
Summary: Bueno, este es un songfic dedicado a mi pareja de fan fics favorita. Soy mala para los summarys, así que si les parece interesante léanlo XDD


**Imborrable**

_Amor mío, _

_si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo_

En la habitación de un hotel, un muchacho de cabello algo largo se encontraba echado de vientre durmiendo profundamente entre las revueltas sábanas. En la almohada de junto descansaba un sobre que lleva su nombre. Él se movió un poco y finalmente despertó, desperezándose y frotándose los ojos. Extendió el brazo y descubrió que estaba solo. Levantó la cabeza y notó la presencia del sobre. Luego de reconocer la letra de quien había puesto su nombre se dispuso a leer la nota que había dentro y descubrió que junto al papel había algo más, que cayó al voltear el sobre.

-Je... –sonrió amargamente, estrujando la carta después de leerla, apretando en un puño el anillo de plata que iba con ella

Con una mezcla de rabia y decepción se vistió a toda prisa, subió a un taxi y se fue con rumbo a la estación de trenes para marcharse a Yokohama a iniciar su vida profesional. Por el apuro no se dio cuenta que al salir del hotel, desde la distancia, una chica fijaba sus tristes ojos verdes en él, siguiéndolo hasta que desapareció en la lejanía.

_Amor fugado_

_Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado_

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

Dos años después, en una ciudad distinta, él nuevamente va en busca de su nuevo destino, mismo que aun está dentro de una cancha de fútbol. El entrenador lo presentó a sus compañeros, y notó entre ellos un par de caras conocidas que también lo reconocieron. Después de un duro trabajo físico, el entrenamiento matutino había concluido y todos los jugadores se retiraron a las duchas, donde no faltaron las bienvenidas y algunos comentarios para el recién llegado.

-Bienvenido al Nagoya Grampus Eight...karate keeper –le dijo uno de los que había reconocido, extendiéndole la mano

-Serás un gran refuerzo –comentó el otro con una sonrisa

-Gracias muchachos –contestó el recién llegado, complacido por la bienvenida

Una vez listos uno de ellos los invitó a almorzar como ocasión especial dada la interesante reunión de seleccionados japoneses que se había dado en el equipo de Nagoya, cosa que sólo se daba en el Jubilo Iwata de Misaki, Ishizaki y Hanji.

-¡Vamos, Mamoru! No nos vas a hacer este desaire –le dijo su compañero teatralmente

-No puedo Noburo –se excusó Izawa- Sabes que hoy le prometí a mi novia comer con ella

-¡Pero a ella la ves todas las noches! –se burló el ex Meiwa

-No digas esas cosas –lo recriminó el aludido bastante sonrojado, dándole un golpe en la nuca con la mano

-Creo que esta vez seremos sólo nosotros dos –dijo Sawaki sobándose la cabeza- Ni modo Ken, ya vámonos y dejemos a este "encupidado"

-Cuando te enamores sabrás lo que es –advirtió Mamoru diplomáticamente

El ex Nankatsu se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue tomando rumbo distinto a sus compañeros, que se fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano, donde se contaron su recorrido de esos dos años. Sawaki le contó de su vida personal, futbolística, amorosa y todo lo que se le vino a la mente. Sin embargo Ken sólo le relató de su carrera deportiva, evitando voluntariamente otros temas ajenos por no remover en el pasado, y recordar todo aquello que él consideraba se le había alejado hace mucho tiempo.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata _

_vuelve a caer en tu piel_

_Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Al regresar para el entrenamiento de la tarde, ambos se toparon con una peculiar escena amorosa entre Mamoru y su novia, una chica casi de su misma estatura, de cabello oscuro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Sawaki hizo cara de asco y siguió de largo junto a ellos, sin embargo el karate keeper no pudo evitar la curiosidad de verle la cara a la muchacha y la observó de reojo, quedándose impávido al reconocerla.

-Nos vemos después –sonrió Mamoru luego de separarse de ella- Ah, Wakashimazu –dijo al descubrir cerca de ellos a su aun boquiabierto compañero, provocando que su novia voltee inmediatamente a verlo

-¿Ken? –balbuceó ella sorprendida

-¿Paola? –dijo él sin dejar de mirarla

-¡Cómo estás! –estalló la chica de repente, saltando a abrazarlo por el cuello, dejando esta vez atónito a su novio

-Bi...bien, ¿y tú? –preguntó nervioso, rodeándola delicadamente por la cintura

-Muy bien –sonrió ella separándose- No me digas que... –dijo mirando alternadamente a ambos muchachos

-Ahá, desde hoy Ken es parte del equipo –comentó Mamoru seriamente, con la voz un poco distinta

-Pues entonces les irá mucho mejor ¿no? –trató de optimizar Paola sin dejar de sonreír

-Esperemos... –comentó Ken vagamente mirándose los zapatos

-Será mejor que entremos –sugirió Mamoru luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio- Te veo más tarde –dijo sonriendo nuevamente y dándole a la chica un breve beso en los labios

-Nos vemos –murmuró el karate keeper despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano

-Sí, adiós –contestó ella mirando cómo se iban

Ni bien caminaron unos pasos, Mamoru un poco más adelante, cuando Paola se apresuró y volvió a abrazar a su ex compañero de colegio.

-Te extrañé mucho –le susurró abrazándolo con fuerza, para después darle un beso en la mejilla

-Yo también –contestó él sin deseos de soltarla

-¿Vamos o no? –los interrumpió la enojada voz de Izawa, que aunque trató de suavizar el tonito, no lo había conseguido

Volvieron a despedirse con un gesto de la mano e ingresaron en el edificio principal, dejando a la germano japonesa afuera, pellizcándose el brazo para confirmar que aquél encuentro no había sido un sueño. Y por el tremendo dolor que se provocó y la palabrota que salió en el alarido, los que estaban cerca también supieron que no lo estaba imaginando.

_Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios, _

_Oh amor, oh amor compartido..._

Por más que fue evidente el deseo de Paola de evitar a Ken, de uno u otro modo siempre terminaban encontrándose. Al principio a Mamoru no le importaba, pero poco a poco la situación le fue incomodando.

-Qué sorpresa –comentó Izawa con una sonrisa fingida al notar que Sawaki y Ken estaban en el restaurante al que él y su novia habían ido aquella noche- Volvemos a coincidir

-Es eso o empiezo a creer que ustedes nos siguen –bromeó Sawaki inocente- ¿No quieren sentarse? Hay lugar para dos más

-No

-Sí

-Decídanse, sí o no –dijo Noburo divertido, viendo a la pareja que se retaba con la mirada

-Claro que nos quedamos, no le veo el problema –determinó Paola tomando asiento, mientras a su novio no le quedaba otra que recorrerle la silla

-¿Ya ordenaron? –preguntó Mamoru tomando un poco de agua

-Nop, esta noche es bufete –comentó Sawaki poniéndose de pie- ¿Quieren ensalada?

-Yo sí, gracias –respondió Paola

-Si quieres voy por ella –se ofreció Ken algo incómodo

-No, yo iré, después de todo sé lo que a ella le gusta –comentó Mamoru nada cordial, parándose con rumbo a la larga mesa

-Qué tierno y considerado novio te conseguiste –comentó el karate keeper con sarcasmo

-Por lo menos es uno que se no larga de mi lado cuando menos lo espero –devolvió ella en el mismo tono, sin dejar de sonreír

-_"Márchate, y que el fútbol te de lo que yo te ofrecía"_ –murmuró Ken pensativo observando su tenedor con fingido interés

-Qué esperabas –le reclamó Paola dejando de sonreír súbitamente, bajando la voz- ¿_"Que te vaya muy bien amor"_?

-Je, tú y yo sabemos que jamás dirías algo tan trillado y cursi –se burló el muchacho mirándola fijamente

-Preferiste irte, terminar conmigo e irte –siguió ella sin importarle el comentario burlón- Me entregué...te entregué todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, y aun así no te importó y te marchaste

-Sabías que tenía que irme –se defendió él

-Claro que lo sabía, pero creí que a último momento te tocarías el corazón y te quedarías conmigo

-No podía hacerlo...

-Porque no me querías, eso ya lo sé –bufó ella sonriendo con amargura

-¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó Ken, teniendo que disimular luego- El que me marchase no quiere decir que no te quería

-¿Ah no? Pues bonita manera de demostrar afecto –ironizó la Wakabayashi, fulminándolo con la mirada

-No sé por qué me reclamas –replicó él fastidiado- Si después de todo me conseguiste un suplente

-¿Suplente? ¡ja! Lo que me faltaba –comenzó a enojarse Paola- Mamoru no es suplente de nadie, él ocupa su propio lugar

-¿Estás segura? –la desafió Ken mirándola fijamente, incomodándola

-Sí –aseguró la joven viéndolo desafiante

-¿Estás segura que lo nuestro realmente acabó? –insistió él

-Sí –dudó Paola- Esta vez yo te dejo esperando en el banquillo, y si quieres algo conmigo, recuerda que eres el reserva

Enfadada, tomó su bolso y salió del lugar, Mamoru la vio y dejó los platos que traía con Sawaki, quien estaba igual de confundido que él mientras los vio irse. Al regresar a su mesa se encontró con un enfurruñado Ken que no dijo palabra hasta que se marcharon a dormir.

_Amor mutante,_

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente _

_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

Una semana la Wakabayashi estuvo evitando encontrarse con su ex novio, hasta que un día sorpresivamente él le dio encuentro y le pidió hablar con ella. Mucho no tuvo que insistir hasta que la chica cedió y quedaron en verse esa noche.

-¿Cómo que no puedes hoy? –preguntó Mamoru al teléfono- Pero Paola...

-Surgió un imprevisto –explicó ella algo nerviosa- Lo siento, de veras que sí. Te prometo que mañana nos veremos y te invitaré el almuerzo

-Je, más te vale cumplir –sonrió él ablandándose- O a cambio te pediré compañía todo el fin de semana

-¿Todo el fin de semana? Sabes que tengo que estudiar

-Sí, lo sé –murmuró el muchacho- Pero al menos lo intento ¿no?

Luego de colgar a Mamoru se le ocurrió invitar a algunos compañeros a tomar un trago o a comer. Como siempre Sawaki aceptó la invitación, pero Ken dimitió alegando sentirse cansado. Aquello no extrañó a los otros, porque los extraños cambios de comportamiento del ex Nankatsu para con él cada vez se hacían más frecuentes.

Intencionalmente Ken se retrasó en salir y se fue caminando lentamente hacia un café que quedaba a unas cuadras de su departamento. Al llegar esbozó una sonrisa porque descubrió que ya lo estaban esperando.

-Hola –saludó una vez cerca de ella

-Hola –contestó Paola algo inquietada, sin sostenerle la mirada

Él se sentó, y luego de pedir un café esperó a que su amiga le dijera algo, contemplándola durante la espera.

_Relámpagos de alcohol_

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Mi boca en llamas torturada_

_Te desnudas angelada, luego te vas_

-Yo... –trató de decir Paola armándose de valor

-¿Por qué no continúas? –preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa dejando la taza sobre la mesa, bastante divertido, sin poderlo evitar, de verla tan nerviosa

-No debería estar aquí –murmuró la muchacha doblando nerviosamente la servilleta que tenía entre sus manos

-¿Y por qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo...todavía –bromeó Ken sarcástico, ganándose un puntapié por debajo de la mesa

-¡Ken! No digas eso –lo regañó Paola sonrojada, mirando nerviosa para percatarse que nadie los había escuchado, pero la gente del rededor andaba muy ocupada en sus propios asuntos como para ponerle atención a la conversación de lo que parecía una pareja de jóvenes novios

-¡Ouch! Noto que no perdiste "tu toque" –se burló el chico, sobándose la adolorida pierna

-No vuelvas a bromear con eso

-No le veo lo malo, era sólo eso, una broma –aclaró diplomáticamente

-Para qué me hiciste venir –preguntó Paola con fastidio, arrojando su servilleta sobre la mesa

-Quería hablarte de muchas cosas

-Entonces empieza

-¿Segura? Porque al llegar noté que querías decirme algo –confesó Ken dando un sorbo a su taza de café

-No, nada, dime tú qué querías –dijo la chica sin mirarlo

-No tolero verte con Izawa –soltó él seriamente, provocando que ella lo mire con los ojos como platos

-¿Qué? –preguntó Paola incrédula en un hilo de voz- A ver repite eso...

-No soporto verte con ese dizque novio tuyo

-¡Ja! Lo que me faltaba –bufó ella fastidiada- Que mi ex novio vuelva después de 2 años de haber terminado conmigo a decirme que está celoso

-Yo no estoy celoso –inventó Ken ofendido

-¿Ah no?

-No

-Pues no parece –se burló Paola sonriéndole sarcástica

-El caso es...que aunque tú no lo creas, yo no te olvidé, yo aun te quiero –dijo el muchacho con cierta vergüenza

-¿Y quieres que aplauda como foca o que me ponga a saltar de alegría como si fuera Caperucita en el bosque? –siguió burlándose ella, imitando los torpes aplausos del mamífero marino

-Paola...te amo –confesó Ken mirándola fijamente, deteniendo entre sus manos las de la chica- Más de lo que piensas y más de lo que un día yo esperé

Aquella sincera confesión quebró la muralla de la germano japonesa, que se quedó boquiabierta sintiendo cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-Y no me importa olvidar y dejar mi dignidad de un lado –continuó él- Sé que por motivos que sólo tú conoces no dejarás a tu noviecito, pero no me importa...no me importa ser el reserva –añadió en un susurro, aproximándose lentamente a ella, hasta que alcanzó a darle un beso que la muchacha no rechazó

_Otra vez mi boca insensata _

_vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_

_Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele_

_Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Al día siguiente, rauda como gacela, Paola salió de un edificio con rumbo a la Universidad, ya que se había quedado dormida y estaba a punto de atrasarse.

-Buenos días –saludó Ken extrañamente contento, al llegar al campo de entrenamiento

-¿Qué tal tu descanso? –le preguntó Sawaki mientras terminaba de vestirse

-Muy bien, mejor de lo que podía esperar –contestó su amigo sonriente

-Buenas... –gruñó Mamoru llegando recién

-¡Ufa! Qué cara traemos esta mañana –se burló Noburo- Parece que tus vecinos hicieron una ruidosa fiesta hasta la madrugada

-Cuál fiesta –dijo el otro muchacho sentándose pesadamente sobre la banca de madera del vestuario- No pude dormir de lo preocupado que estaba –explicó, mientras Ken fingía demencia, pero bien que escuchaba cada una de las palabras del ex Nankatsu

-¿Y preocupado por qué? ¿el sueldo no te alcanzará para mantener a tus dos mujeres y tus diez hijitos? –bromeó Sawaki, ganándose un golpe en el brazo

-¡Deja de bromear Noburo! –exclamó Mamoru fastidiado- Ayer intenté comunicarme con Paola pero no estaba en su casa y su celular estaba apagado

-Quizás estaba haciendo algo indecente –sugirió Noburo divertido, ganándose esta vez un golpe reflejo de Ken- ¡Ay, qué! Entre los dos me van a dejar con el brazo morado

-¿No ves que Izawa no está de humor? –inventó Ken

-Últimamente esa no es novedad –replicó su amigo, mientras el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada

Luego de una mañana particularmente corta para el karate keeper, y mientras se retiraba con Noburo a almorzar, se encontró con que Paola esperaba a Mamoru apoyada en un automóvil plateado. Al verlo le sonrió y lo saludó con un gesto de la mano.

-Paola Wakabayashi –murmuró Sawaki, también saludándola con la mano- Cuando supimos que era tu novia casi nos da el soponcio

-Exagerado –gruñó Ken, evitando mirar cómo Paola y Mamoru se saludaban y se iban

-¡Por qué! Como prima hermana de...tú-ya-sabes-quién –continuó misterioso- Era sorprendente que te fijaras en ella, y que ella te correspondiera

-Nosotros fuimos amigos desde la secundaria –le recordó Ken pateando una piedrita mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante de siempre- Ser novios fue algo previsto por muchos en el Toho

-¿Estabas enamorado de ella? –quiso saber Noburo curioso

-Y eso a ti qué te importa –gruñó Ken incómodo, mirándolo de reojo

-Nada, es sólo que no debe ser fácil ver a tu amiga-ex novia con otro ¿o sí?

-Sawaki... –dijo el karate keeper deteniéndose bruscamente para mirar a su amigo- Cállate, ¿sí?

-Bueno, yo sólo decía –se indignó Sawaki, llevando ambos brazos a la nuca para seguir caminando con despreocupación

_Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios, _

_Que me parta un rayo, que me entierre el olvido, mi amor_

_Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios, _

_compartir tus besos, labios compartidos..._

Los encuentros furtivos se repitieron cada vez más frecuentemente. Y si bien al principio a Ken no le importó, poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que no era el modo en que quería estar con Paola.

Claro que era incómodo disimular frente a Mamoru, pero era inevitable el sentimiento de triunfo cuando lo escuchaba quejarse que su novia no era la misma de antes y que la notaba distante. Sin embargo tampoco era grato verla agarrada de la mano de "su novio" y menos ver que la besaba. En esos momentos tenía ganas de enfrentarlos y de contarle a Mamoru lo que estaba pasando con Paola, pero sabía que no sería apropiado y que al contrario, podía alejarlo de ella.

-Qué te pasa –le preguntó Paola extrañada, mientras ambos estaban sentados cerca de un parque

-Ya no puedo seguir así –confesó Ken mirando la lejanía

-Así cómo

-Así, así...fingiendo que somos amigos y nada más, teniendo que verte con "tu novio", y yo ser simplemente...nada –continuó fastidiado

-Pero Ken...

-Pero nada –la interrumpió mirándola con severidad- ¿Por qué no puedes terminar con él?

-Porque no quiero lastimarlo –se excusó Paola desviando la mirada

-¿Y no crees que si se entera de esto igual lo vas a lastimar? ¿y qué hay de ti y de mi? ¿tú crees que no duele?

-Él me ayudó mucho y siempre me entregó cariño sincero sin condiciones –murmuró ella pensativa

-¿Y yo no?

-¡Tú te fuiste! ¿qué no lo recuerdas? –exclamó harta- ¡Él no! Cuando tú te fuiste, él llegó y no se fue. La verdad no sé cómo puedo estar haciéndole esto... –añadió moviendo la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie

-Porque no lo quieres –dijo Ken deteniendo su marcha- Quizá por eso

-Pero él me quiere –dijo Paola apenada

-Eso no alcanza...

-¿Entonces qué hago?

-Pensar si puedes continuar así con esto –dijo el karate keeper, poniendo en su mano algo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta- Porque sinceramente yo ya no puedo –añadió caminado lentamente en dirección contraria

-¿Vuelves a irte dejándome solo este anillo? –preguntó Paola mirándolo con tristeza

-¿No lo entiendes? –se exasperó él- No tengo el suficiente valor para decirte "elige" y esperar tu respuesta, porque presiento que va a ser dolorosa, por eso prefiero decir "me voy"

-¿Y qué hago yo con esto? –insistió ella extendiendo la mano en que tenía el anillo

-Sea cual sea tu decisión, quiero permanecer contigo siempre –dijo Ken con tristeza- Y con ese anillo espero que mi recuerdo sea imborrable

-No necesitas de nada material para conseguirlo –murmuró ella- ¿Por qué no puedes tú entender eso?

Y sin decir más la muchacha se fue corriendo en dirección contraria, mientras esta vez era él quien la veía irse.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida, _

_te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Tus labios tienen el control_

Aquella semana no fue buena para nadie, excepto para Noburo que había conseguido un prospecto de novia y estaba de lo más emocionado contándole a sus amigos sobre su incursión amorosa, sin darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

-Pero bueno ¿y ustedes cómo están? –preguntó animado, y los dos le devolvieron cansinas miradas

-Mal –gruñeron al unísono dejándolo con algo positivo para decir

-¿Y eso?

-Paola está muy extraña –comentó Mamoru enojado

-¡Mujeres! –exclamó Sawaki teatralmente, como dándole la razón a su amigo- ¿Y tú Ken?

-No quiero hablar de eso –contestó él evitándolos

-¿No será que la conciencia te remuerde? –preguntó Mamoru sin saber exactamente por qué

-No –devolvió el aludido desafiante- Yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago

-Ni yo, y siempre peleo por lo que quiero –aclaró el otro decidido

-¡Pero bueno! Parece que se van a agarrar a golpes –se interpuso Noburo- ¿No prefieren mejor darse la mano y quedar como buenos amigos?

-¡No! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, asustando al Tiburón que creyó que lo mejor era la retirada

-Ni creas que no me di cuenta que desde que llegaste Paola cambió –dijo Mamoru ceñudo

-¿Ah sí? Pues mira que resultaste inteligente –se burló Ken

-¿Con marcharte y dejarla no te bastó?

-No la dejé porque quise, y eso es algo que no te importa

-Sí que me importa, porque tú no estabas ahí tratando de levantarle el ánimo –comentó el ex Nankatsu con rabia

-Pero tú sí estabas para ocupar el puesto vacante –dijo Ken con ironía

-Siempre estuve, para que te lo sepas –explicó el otro chico- ¿Por qué no la dejas y te vas como ya hiciste? ¿por qué cuando intentaba estar bien conmigo, te apareces y le arruinas todo? ¿tanto te gusta verla sufrir?

-¡No digas eso! –estalló Ken agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta- Tú no sabes nada de nada

-Sí sé algo... –murmuró Mamoru zafándose- Que es doloroso luchar por una relación que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, y mucho menos cuando besas a tu novia y ella dice el nombre de otro –confesó, sorprendiendo al karate keeper

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste –gruñó el otro muchacho- No soy idiota. Pero luché con ella para estar con ella y no pienso abandonar tan fácilmente

-¿Aunque no te quiera?

-¿Tan seguro estás de que no me quiere? –lo desafió con la mirada, para luego marcharse, mientras Sawaki seguía escondido detrás de un casillero, viéndolos asustado

Al salir aquella tarde, Ken se percató que Mamoru y Paola estaban unas cuadras más allá discutiendo. El rostro de tristeza de la muchacha lo conmovió, pero sabía que acercarse no sería muy buena idea. Cuando Mamoru se fue y ella se quedó ahí cabizbaja, notó que era el momento.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó aproximándose a ella

-No te importa –gruñó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas, decidida a irse

-Paola… -la llamó él- Dime, ¿me eliges a mi o te quedas con él?

-No es el momento…

-Sí que lo es

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Luego seré yo la que no querrá enterarse si te vas o te quedas –dijo Paola mirándolo con tristeza

-Me quedaré, no volveré a marcharme

-¿Y cómo puedo confiar en lo que dices?

-No sé, eso depende de ti –murmuró Ken, percatándose recién que ella llevaba el anillo que le había dado, cosa que ella notó

-Para mi tú y todo lo que significaste es imborrable –dijo ella bajando la mirada

-Lamento lo de Mamoru –dijo sinceramente abrazándola

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó la chica

-Porque sé lo doloroso que es quererte y perderte –le susurró al oído

-No me perderás a menos que yo lo decida –dijo Paola con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y qué decidiste?

-Que si quieres irte, te puedes ir, pero yo aquí me quedo

-Entonces yo me quedo contigo… -dijo él volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza

Un poco más allá Sawaki acompañaba a Mamoru en su tortura de ver la reconciliación de ambos.

-¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?

-No lo sé, pero debo intentarlo ¿no? –bufó Mamoru poniéndose a caminar

-Bah, las mujeres no valen la pena

-Créeme que sí -aseguró el muchacho echándole una última mirada a la germano japonesa- Claro que valen la pena…

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida, _

_te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Y sigues tú con el control..._

**OWARI**

La canción es "Labios compartidos" de Maná.

Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Ginita (Wawitay, espero que te recuperes prontito), a Becky (manita, tú sabes cuánto te aprecio, gracias por animarme a escribir), a Lidyta (jaja, después de todo no soy tan mala como para incluir a Karl) y a Lily (¿es verdadera amistad, no? nn) Las re quiero, gracias por estar ahí siempre conmigo.

Perdonen por lo cursi que pudo resultar --U

Saludos!!!

Tsuki


End file.
